


levitate

by kathypoison



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathypoison/pseuds/kathypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leakee lets Mox corrupt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	levitate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Levitate' by Hollywood Undead. This is my first fic for WWE, and also my first published m/m. Leave a kudos or a comment!  
> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are mine. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know!  
> \- K.

Leakee can practically feel his mind leaving his body. The smoke crowding the room makes everything hazy, made his head swim, but _oh_ he's never felt this light in his life. 

He's pretty sure Mox is still beside him on their bed – tangled in sheets, clad in nothing but the boxers he's been wearing all day. He can't physically feel Mox's hand on his bare thigh, but when he looks down, it's there, the younger man's thumb stroking his flesh. 

Leakee doesn't really know what to do, he's never felt like this in his whole life. A part of him wants to turn and ravish the man beside him, almost as a thank you for sharing this with him, but the other part of him doesn't want to move – ever. He doesn't want to not feel like this. 

Damn. 

One time – his first time at that – and now he doesn't want to live without the high. 

How does Mox even function on this stuff _daily_?

“Baby,” is suddenly whispered in his ear, and lips are at his neck. “How y'u doin' over h're?” A mumbled slur of words. Roman's familiar with the tone – it's the one he's told Mox off for ever since they met. If only he'd known. 

“I love you,” are the only words he managed to choke out. Mox sits up, and that boyish smile – the one that Leakee loves more than anything – is ghosted across his lips. 

“Love you, too, big guy.” 

And with that, their lips are moulded together, and Moxley has draped himself all over the Samoan. The kiss is sloppy, but Leakee revels in it, loves the feeling of skin on skin. 

“I tol' you I could take you t' Heaven, di'n't I?” Mox mumbles against his lips. Leakee chuckles as his lover starts to kiss his way down his collar bone, tugging at his t-shirt. 

“Actually,” Leakee starts, coughing a little, “you said tha' you could make me levitate.” 

“S'me difference.” 

Moxley's hand is travelling down, and Leakee knows exactly where this is going. 

His body still feels too weak to move, but he finds himself grabbing at blond's ass. It's his fourth – maybe third – favourite thing about his boyfriend. 

“You up f'r this, baby?” 

Leakee scoffs. “Get y'ur ass on my dick. Please.”

Moxley smirks. “D'n't gotta tell me twice.”

 _Yep_ , Leakee thinks, _this is Heaven_.


End file.
